Never Too Young
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Hayley is Castiel's best friend, and she can't help but love him. At seventeen, her older brother Dean thinks she's too young to love, but when she and Castiel get together, she proves that you're never too young to love. Please R&R!
1. He Was A Boy, She Was a Girl

**Summary: **AU. Hayley is Castiel's best friend, and she can't help but love him. At seventeen, her older brother Dean thinks she's too young to love, but when she and Castiel get together, she proves that you're never too young to love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Hayley Winchester.

**A/N: **Okay, another sister!fic, but here we go and it's a Cas/Winchester!SisterOC, and she's gonna be awesome. I've got a feeling that I'm going to love writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it! Please don't be shy and leave a review!

**Ages of Characters: **Hayley - 17, Castiel - 17, Dean - 18, Jimmy - 17, Amelia - 17 Anna - 18, Gabriel - 18, Jo - 17, Sam - 14, Jess - 14, Michael - 21, Lucifer - 20, Zachariah - 19, Chuck - 17, Becky - 17, Lilith - 18, Ruby - 17, Meg - 17, Alastair - 18, Azazel - 17.

Yes, a lot of characters and certainly lots of pairings, but I hope you like it!

**

* * *

Never Too Young**

**Chapter One: He Was A Boy, She Was a Girl...**

Hayley Winchester looked over at her friend, Castiel Novak, sighing and tying up her light brown curls. The library was dotted with a few rays of sunlight, dust mites visible in the air as they floated slowly and gently through the sunbeams, Castiel looking over at his friend and smiling sweetly at her. He loved to look at her, her stunning green eyes captivating and lips luscious and full.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked with a chuckle, taking the fact she was tying her hair up as a sign of her brain kicking into gear while not missing sadness washing over Hayley's eyes.

"Kicking Meg's ass after school tomorrow." She huffed, folding her arms as she sat back in her chair, pen and books discarded to her side as she'd lost the will to work a long time ago, "Think I can take her?"

"Don't get suckered into it." Castiel said softly, "Ignore her and carry on as normal. She'll get bored and leave you alone."

"Bitch." Hayley hissed, perfect nostrils flaring as she sighed, "Stupid fucking insensitive bitch."

"Shhh," Castiel soothed, "It's okay, don't worry about her."

He hated seeing Hayley get so upset so he put his pen down and moved across the small sofa area in the library and sitting by her side, looking into her eyes with nothing but care and devotion as a friend should, opening his arms to her. Hayley chuckled, pulling on the sleeves of her dusky pink long-sleeved t-shirt, the torso of which was covered by the black dress she wore over it and she moved into his embrace, smiling and holding him tight.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Cas." She said sweetly, releasing her friend and gently stroking his face with her fingers, the softness of his skin comforting to her, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Castiel replied, patting her shoulder before grabbing his bag and putting his books away, "Come on, Jimmy should be here soon."

Hayley was going to Castiel's house tonight, but they had to wait for Jimmy outside school because he was working in one of his gifted and talented classes which were held after school. Dean was with Anna at the movies, Gabriel was over at the Roadhouse with his new girlfriend, Jo, who was a year younger than him which concerned her mother Ellen greatly, and as for the other members of Castiel and Hayley's families, they were at work. The pair of them headed out of school, linking arms while Hayley leaned on her friend, sighing and smiling as they walked across the yard to the gates. The autumn sun was shining softly on them as they made their way past the piled up leaves and waited for Jimmy who always pulled the car out of the gates before picking up Castiel.

Usually Gabriel drove them to school and back, but sometimes the twins were left to get themselves home since Gabriel was off to some other girl's house to either screw her (which he'd done nothing but since he'd turned eighteen) or flirt with her until she slapped his face and kicked him out. He wasn't getting into Jo Harvelle's pants anytime soon though, because that girl had values and she wanted to know he had good intentions and truly loved her before they did anything too serious.

As for Castiel and Hayley...well...they really liked each other. Even a blind, deaf mute could tell that they just wanted to be together. It seemed everyone could tell except themselves, which just annoyed everyone. Hayley slung her bag over her shoulder and pressed against the wall, sighing and taking her hair out of the hair band again and ruffling it up, Castiel trying not to stare. She'd told him more than once for that. She seemed to be the only person, however, who _got _Castiel, who understood him and his strange ways and behaviour. He wasn't completely strange to the point where people would cross the street to avoid him, but his strangeness seemed to make him somewhat cooler to people, and Hayley couldn't help but love that about him.

Hayley was cool in her own way. She could recite parts of movies off by heart and she could remember passwords and codes as easily as she could write her own name, and she played more musical instruments than Castiel could count on his fingers. She was going to get an A+ in music and it would probably be her career because she was so good at it, and Castiel had so much faith that she'd be famous one day, famous and a damn good role model to others who wanted to be like her. As for him, he didn't think himself as anything particularly special, but to Hayley he was more special than anyone she'd ever met. Although...she'd never tell him that. He'd probably run screaming in the other direction as most boys did who she found she had feelings for.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked, checking his cell phone for the time, "It's gone four."

"Cas," Hayley began, her friend looking up at her with his usual big, bright blue eyes, "Just chill. He'll be here, okay? I just hope I see that Hellbitch Ruby so I can kick her fucking teeth..."

She trailed off when she spotted the bitch herself sauntering along on the other side of the road and she saw red. Castiel knew immediately what was going to happen and he grabbed Hayley's arms.

"Leave her." He said, the younger teen struggling with unbelievable strength against his hold, "Hayley, calm down!"

Just as luck would have it, Ruby just went by and Hayley relaxed, running a hand through her hair and taking a deep breath. Jimmy pulled up outside the gates and beeped the car horn, making both Hayley and Castiel jump.

"Come on, you two!" He laughed, "I've been sat here for five minutes!"

"More like ten seconds, you liar!" Castiel replied, Hayley grinning at the cuteness of their banter.

"Hi, Jimmy." She said sweetly, Jimmy smiling and winking at her.

"Hey, Sex-on-Legs," He replied, "How's it going?"

"Jimmy, don't be such a perv." She chuckled, "And it's going good, thanks."

She climbed into the car, missing the glare that Castiel gave to Jimmy. His brother raised his hands in defence and Castiel climbed into the car beside his twin, Jimmy pulling out of the school gates and towards the Novak house.

Castiel was looking forward to spending the early evening with Hayley, even if they were working on a drama project. God, how Castiel _loathed _drama...

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and it's so good to be back writing again! *Sighs and hugs my SPN gang and then hugs you all* I've missed it! **

**Thanks for reading so far and for the constant support while I've been away. It means a lot! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Finally!

**Summary: **AU. Hayley is Castiel's best friend, and she can't help but love him. At seventeen, her older brother Dean thinks she's too young to love, but when she and Castiel get together, she proves that you're never too young to love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Hayley Winchester.

**Ages of Characters: **Hayley - 17, Castiel - 17, Dean - 18, Jimmy - 17, Amelia - 17 Anna - 18, Gabriel - 18, Jo - 17, Sam - 14, Jess - 14, Michael - 21, Lucifer - 20, Zachariah - 19, Chuck - 17, Becky - 17, Lilith - 18, Ruby - 17, Meg - 17, Alastair - 18, Azazel - 17.

**

* * *

Never Too Young**

**Chapter Two: ****Finally! **

"You guys have a good day?" Jimmy asked as he drove his twin and his twin's quite-obviously-future-girlfriend home.

"Yes, Mom." Castiel replied, Jimmy grinning at his brother in surprise before looking at Hayley.

He figured he'd flirt a little with her, let Castiel know that there's some kind of competition going for her (which there was anyway with other guys in school) so maybe the idiot would own up to his feelings and get her before someone else did, because, in all honesty, Hayley was too good for everyone but Castiel yet there were plenty of guys she could date other than the bozo sat next to him.

"Holy crap!" He chuckled, "Cas just cracked a joke! Atta boy!"

Hayley giggled and Jimmy gave her a quick smile through the rear-view mirror, Hayley smiling back at him and realising she was staring. Castiel just looked to his hands and Jimmy smirked. He questioned abandoning his mission but then again he thought that a little teasing wouldn't really harm his brother.

"Which play are we working on, Cas?" Hayley asked, Jimmy sitting back and focussing on the road, listening to how his twin communicated with the gorgeous girl on the backseat.

Jimmy would be lying if he said he didn't find Hayley attractive, but he had his own girl he couldn't wait to get together with. He'd kind of made a deal with Amelia that they'd get together at the weekend, just to save complications with other crap, which had puzzled him greatly, however he wasn't overly bothered. All that mattered to him was that he got his girl.

"Um...which did we write down?" Castiel asked, Hayley flipping her drama book open and instantly feeling sick.

"Uh...oh..._Romeo and Juliet _or _Hamlet_..."

Jimmy cracked a grin. He knew which Castiel would pick if it meant getting close to Hayley.

"Which...which would you like to do?" The idiot child asked her, Jimmy rolling his eyes and suppressing a sigh.

Hayley blushed and pulled nervously on her fingers before responding.

"Um...I...I'd like to do..._Romeo and Juliet_..."

The final part of that sentence was a whisper and Jimmy saw Castiel smile dreamily for a moment before composing himself.

"Good," Castiel replied, sounding incredibly confident compared to what he did a few moments before, "I was hoping you'd pick that..._Hamlet_ is so depressing."

"Oh, and _Romeo and Juliet _isn't?" Jimmy asked, Castiel glaring at him before sighing with relief.

Finally they were home.

Just as they were getting out of the car, Hayley spotted Michael, the gorgeous twenty-one year old who Hayley had to admit, she'd had a crush on when she was a few years younger. He was just unlocking the door to go into the house when he turned and saw her, smiling widely and heading back down the steps. Michael was a strong man with dark blonde hair, striking blue eyes and a muscular build. He stood at around six feet and four inches tall, which freaked her out a little, especially since she was only five feet and eight inches.

"Hey, gorgeous," He said sweetly, sweeping his baby brother's best friend into an embrace and squeezing her tight, "It's great to see you again."

"Wow..." Hayley chuckled, "Hi, Michael! It's good to see you too!"

Castiel just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Can't you just let us in, please?" He asked, trying to hide his annoyance, "We have things to do..."

"Oi, none of that business upstairs, mister." Michael said, laughing at the expression on the teens faces, "Nah, I'm just kidding. Get yourselves in."

He unlocked the door and stopped Jimmy in his tracks, confusing Castiel a little.

"We going, sweetie?" Hayley's gentle voice asked.

He loved it when she called him a special name like that, it made _him _feel special, like he was important to her. He nodded gently and headed upstairs with her, smiling and opening his bedroom door before being met by his tiny kitten, Raphael.

"Hey, Raph," He said sweetly, the kitten meowing in response, "I hope you've not been shut up here all day."

The kitten meowed again and looked up at Hayley with his big brown eyes, black fur slightly deshevelled as he padded towards her, rubbing himself against her leg that was clad in flesh-coloured tights.

"Hey, sweetheart," Hayley said softly, kneeling down before picking the tiny cat up and giggling as he nuzzled her with his head, meowing and purring contentedly as he did, "You're such a beautiful kitty-cat, yes you are!"

She kissed his head gently and popped him on the floor, the tiny creature trotting away and suddenly bolting downstairs. The handsome black labrador, Crowley (as Lucifer had named him) walked proudly out of Jimmy's room, barking joyfully as he saw Hayley.

"Hi, handsome!" She chuckled, laughing as she knelt down and was practically smothered by the happy labrador before the creature was yanked away by Castiel.

"Hey, Crowley, let her up for air." He laughed, chuckling as the dog smothered him too, "I know, I know, hey, boy..."

The dog, satisfied with his greeting, wagged his tail and nudged Hayley's knee with his head before turning proudly and walking down the stairs. Castiel helped Hayley to her feet, chuckling and closing the door behind them as they sat on Castiel's double bed. The room was a beautiful shade of dusty blue, the floor hardwood and the room tidy. It was really well organised and that's what Hayley loved about Castiel. He was prepared and organised for practically anything.

The pair of them pulled out their copies of _Romeo and Juliet_, sitting and sighing before opening them to choose a scene.

"Which scene would you like to do?" Castiel asked, Hayley biting her lip before looking up at her friend.

"Uh...I..."

She moved a little closer, Castiel looking at her with wide eyes as she did.

"Is there a scene where they kiss?" She asked, Castiel swallowing thickly before answering.

"I...I-I don't know..." He replied, Hayley moving closer still.

"If there isn't...should we put one in?"

They were so damn close now their lips were almost touching, yet Hayley knew she had to do this. This was what her mother had always told her about being in the moment. Her dark brown curls fell over her shoulders, green eyes meeting Castiel's blue as he now moved closer.

"Perhaps..." Castiel began, mentally preparing himself for what was to come, "It wouldn't be a bad idea..."

That's when their lips brushed against each other's, both looking uncertain before leaning in for a deeper kiss. This was what they'd both been waiting for, and they savoured the three second kiss before breaking it and pressing their heads together.

"Maybe we should..." Hayley began, gesturing to the play script before Castiel pulled her in for another deep, passionate kiss.

He pulled her to his body and Hayley dropped her book on the bed, the crash of it falling to the floor not even startling them. Breaking their kiss, they looked at each other, turning at the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Michael who stood with lopsided grin on his face, chuckling softly before he spoke.

"What did I say about that business?"

-TBC-


	3. A Chance for Us

**Summary: **AU. Hayley is Castiel's best friend, and she can't help but love him. At seventeen, her older brother Dean thinks she's too young to love, but when she and Castiel get together, she proves that you're never too young to love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Hayley Winchester.

**Ages of Characters: **Hayley - 17, Castiel - 17, Dean - 18, Jimmy - 17, Amelia - 17 Anna - 18, Gabriel - 18, Jo - 17, Sam - 14, Jess - 14, Michael - 21, Lucifer - 20, Zachariah - 19, Chuck - 17, Becky - 17, Lilith - 18, Ruby - 17, Meg - 17, Alastair - 18, Azazel - 17.

**

* * *

Never Too Young**

**Chapter Three: A Chance for Us**

Michael beamed at the new found lovers before winking and closing the door, leaving them both looking incredibly embarrassed.

"I'm not in the mood for this tonight..." Castiel said, Hayley giggling with sparkling eyes in response as they put their copies of _Romeo and Juliet_ down.

"Neither am I." She replied, dropping their homework to the floor to well and truly push it out of the way.

This was what they'd both wanted for so long. They were together, they were more than just friends now. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. The terms seemed alien to them, but on this warm autumn evening, neither cared about their fears and worries, about the problems going on in the world outside. They just cared about one another, about holding each other and being together.

They shared a gentle kiss and kicked off their shoes, Castiel laying Hayley against his mountain of pillows before the older teen leaned down and kissed her again. Hayley's heart beat frantically in her chest and she gripped his forearms and then his face, pushing him away from her.

"Hayley?" Castiel asked, sitting back and seeing tears in his girlfriend's eyes.

His girlfriend..._his _girlfriend..._his _Hayley. Oh God, she was his, all his...she was what he'd spent almost his whole life waiting for and now she was crying. Oh dear God, she was crying! What had he done? Had he hurt her? Had he frightened her?

"Hayley, what did I do?"

The young girl, struggling to get past the lump in her throat, bit her lip and shook her head. He'd not done anything, she was just scared, yet the thought of being so scared by simple kisses embarrassed her to the point where clearly she was in tears.

"Nothing...it's not you..." She replied, looking at him and then to her hands in shame, "I'm...scared..."

"Of what?" Castiel asked, "We don't have to...oh, Hayley, did you think that...?"

Hayley just nodded, confirming Castiel's theory. She'd gotten scared at the fast pace they were moving at, and she'd gotten scared that they were going to end up ripping their clothes off and just doing it there and then. Well...he had just practically forced the girl into his mattress and started kissing her face off.

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry..." Castiel whispered, pulling Hayley to him and holding her tight, "Please don't cry, I'm sorry...I never meant to scare you...I didn't, I swear..."

"No, it's okay..." She promised, wiping her eyes as they broke their embrace, "It's okay, I'm fine, really."

Castiel felt like such a jerk now. Great. The first time they ever got together and he'd ruined it by terrifying the poor girl.

"Maybe...maybe we should just...y'know..." He said, Hayley nodding in response before the two of them picked up their plays and started to find a scene.

Castiel watched her wipe her eyes and she sighed quakily, clearly shaken by his actions. He never meant to scare her like that, or to just take over; he just wanted her so bad he was finding it hard to keep under control.

"Hayley..." He whispered, stroking her cheek and wiping a tear away, "Hayley, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." She replied, not looking at him as she did.

Castiel's heart broke and he fought back the tears threatening to invade his eyes before turning his attention to his book. She wouldn't even look at him now. That was perfect, just fucking _perfect_.

* * *

That weekend, Hayley sat in her room, the rain pounding against the roof of the small house and her bedroom windows. She sighed and pulled her favourite purple pillow up to her chest, letting a few tears roll down her face. She'd finally gotten together with Castiel, the boy she'd loved since she first laid eyes on him when they were little. She didn't love him romantically until they turned thirteen and the realisation had terrified her. But now, she'd wrecked the whole lot by crying like a little bitch.

She wouldn't be surprised if Castiel refused to see her again after that. She'd just wrecked the best thing that had ever happened to her and she felt like such a fool. She'd probably lost the best thing that had ever happened to her, and since the incident that Wednesday, they'd barely seen each other. Her heart broke at the thought of losing him and she just curled up and cried some more.

School had been so hard to deal with, and if it weren't for Dean and Jimmy, she'd have beaten seven shades of shit out of Ruby, who again was causing her grief. The soft knocking at the door made her wary and she sat up, wiping her eyes and looking to see that familiar face poking around the door. She gasped and stood up off the bed, the boy who she assumed was her ex now entering the room.

"Dean said you were up here..." He said quietly, "I..."

"Did we break up?" Hayley asked, interrupting Castiel's sentence, "Only...only you've been avoiding me since...since what happened on Wednesday..."

"I...no we didn't!" Castiel replied, "I just...I felt so guilty for scaring you...I mean I..."

He was cut off with a kiss to the lips, Hayley throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tight.

"Oh my God!" She cried, "I-I thought I'd ruined it! I thought I'd destroyed everything we had! Oh God, Cas!"

Castiel held her back and kissed her temple, soothing her as she pulled back to look at him.

"I know I sound like a completely needy bitch, but we're still together, right?"

"We were never apart, Hayley."

Hayley beamed and bit her lip, grinning and smothering Castiel's face with kisses before hugging him tight again.

"So...so we can show everyone we're together now?"

Castiel nodded and kissed her again, wiping her tears away with gentle and tender fingers. They sat on her bed and kissed a little more before Castiel revealed the news.

"Amelia and Jimmy got together."

Hayley grinned and smacked Castiel's arm playfully.

"See! I told you they would!"

This is what Castiel wanted. He wanted Hayley to be happy and to be smiling as radiantly as she was now. He didn't want her to be suffering and crying like she was three days before. They were still together, and he loved her more than his own life. He'd known for a while, and he'd loved her for so long he didn't really know any different. At first, his feelings had hit him like a tidal wave and scared the living crap out of him, but now...now he was certain of them and he found himself falling deeper in love with her. The thoughts just made him smile even more.

He couldn't wait for Monday when the whole world could see how much he cared for her and how much he loved her.

-TBC-


	4. I Wish I Had You All Alone

**Summary: **AU. Hayley is Castiel's best friend, and she can't help but love him. At seventeen, her older brother Dean thinks she's too young to love, but when she and Castiel get together, she proves that you're never too young to love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Hayley Winchester.

**Ages of Characters: **Hayley - 17, Castiel - 17, Dean - 18, Jimmy - 17, Amelia - 17 Anna - 18, Gabriel - 18, Jo - 17, Sam - 14, Jess - 14, Michael - 21, Lucifer - 20, Zachariah - 19, Chuck - 17, Becky - 17, Lilith - 18, Ruby - 17, Meg - 17, Alastair - 18, Azazel - 17.

**

* * *

Never Too Young**

**Chapter Four: I Wish I Had You All Alone**

Hayley practically ran to Castiel's house that Sunday. She had her favourite pink bag over her shoulder, lilac shirt with three-quarter sleeves and black rara skirt on with long socks and black pumps. Her curls hung over one shoulder in a black hair band, eyelashes coated in a hint of mascara while her lips were painted with a delicate layer of clear lip gloss.

She and Castiel had completed their drama projects the day before, when they'd 'made up' despite never actually falling out. She beamed as she approached the front door, unable to contain her excitement, especially when Castiel ran down the steps towards her and threw his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Hey, sweetie!" She said softly, "How are...?"

She was cut off by Castiel kissing her deeply and passionately, breaking it to leave her smiling and completely breathless.

"I...uh...um...we...I..."

"Hi, Hayley." Castiel replied, taking her hand and leading her inside, "We've got the house to ourselves."

Hayley grinned and the older teen led her inside, stopping in his tracks as Jimmy and Amelia wandered through the back door.

"Damnit!" Jimmy hissed, "Can't you guys go out?"

"Jimmy! I said I was bringing Hayley over today!" Castiel retorted, Amelia and Hayley staring at each other before sharing a knowing glance.

"Baby, why don't we just go upstairs, huh?" Hayley said sweetly, "You've got your own room...Jimmy has his...it's okay..."

Castiel actually pouted at her which she found cute, but she kissed his lips and rested against his shoulder.

"Your bed's really comfortable."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and led Amelia upstairs, Castiel sighing and sitting on the couch. He couldn't believe his brother, the selfish idiot. He'd promised to take Amelia out, yet now they had to share the house. Although, Hayley had a point. They did have their own rooms, so the best thing to do would be to just go into his room and keep quiet.

"Sweetheart...?" Hayley began, unfastening the third button of her shirt, "We going upstairs?"

Castiel saw part of her exposed chest and he blushed, taking her hand and leading her up to his room. They locked the door and both went to sit on the bed, looking at each other for a moment before thinking of what to say.

"I was thinking..." Hayley began being cut off by Castiel's lips on her own.

The kiss was tender, yet passionate and Hayley smiled into it, biting her lip and blushing when it was broken. She was with the boy she loved, and nothing else mattered to her. Although, she wouldn't tell him that of course until they'd been together for a long time...if they were going to be together for a long time.

"Hayley?" Castiel began, "Is Dean...okay with us?"

"What?" Hayley asked, a smile gracing her face, "You cute little moron, of course he's okay with us..."

There was a soft meow, the young couple chuckling as Raphael jumped onto the bed, rolling around in Castiel's lap.

"I'm a little busy here, buddy." Castiel chuckled, Hayley biting her lip and tickling the kitten's belly.

"Hi, Raphy..."

The kitten meowed and Castiel picked him up, kissing his head before popping the kitten on the floor and unlocking the door to let him out. Raphael trotted away, heading down the stairs as he went. Castiel turned to see Hayley slipping her pumps off, smiling at her before joining her on the bed again.

"You wanna...umm...?" Castiel began, "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay." Hayley replied, Castiel smiling and blushing a little.

"Go and choose one and I'll get some snacks," He said, "What would you like?"

"What've you got?" Hayley asked, "Can I draw the curtains?"

"Sure," Castiel replied, "Um, we've got popcorn...and cola...and potato chips..."

"Potato chips and cola sound delicious..." Hayley said softly, "Thanks, sweetheart."

Castiel nodded and headed downstairs, Hayley closing the curtains before looking at Castiel's movies that he had on his bookshelf. He all sorts. He had action, horror, comedy...even a couple of chick-flicks. The big girl. Awww, she was dating a girl! Damn, there was even Saving Private Ryan there, but then she saw the TV box sets he had. Good God, he had a lot of DVDs.

"You found anything?"

Hayley spun around and put her hand to her chest, giggling at her lover before shaking her head.

"There are so many!"

Castiel put the bottle of cola by the bed and the glasses on his bedside table, the bowl of potato chips being placed carefully on the bed before he moved over to Hayley and wound his arms around her waist.

"What are you in the mood for?"

That's when Hayley turned around, kissing Castiel's lips gently and smiling cheekily at him before she leaned up towards his ear, trying to be as seductive as she could before she whispered.

"_You_."

There was a gentle kiss, and then Hayley smiled, looking back at Castiel with a soft gaze as she bit her lip.

"With a bit of Die Hard on top."

* * *

The snacks and movie were long forgotten as Castiel and Hayley kissed gently, the older teen above his girlfriends and laying between her legs. Hayley gripped the fabric of Castiel's t-shirt, pulling it slowly up his body and causing him to break the kiss so he could pull it over his head.

She took in his gorgeously toned body, the smooth skin warm beneath her fingertips as she ran them down his chest. She smiled, feeling Castiel's lips against her own as they settled back down. He kissed her neck, her breathing quaking and heart beating faster in response to the motions.

"Cas..." She breathed, carding her trembling fingers gently through Castiel's hair as he unfastened her shirt, kissing exposed skin as he did.

Oh dear God, she moaned, and Castiel couldn't help but do the same in return. Their lower bodies were rocking slowly together, Hayley gasping as she felt him harden against her. She arched her body as Castiel kissed her stomach and removed her shirt. Castiel looked back up at her body, taking in how beautiful she was before kissing her lips and holding her to him. Breaking away, the pair looked at each other, Hayley leaning up and kissing Castiel's neck, shoulders and chest.

"Hayley..." He whispered, the young woman looking up at him, "You wanna...um...go any further? Not fully...sleeping together, but...do wanna try anything?"

He looked so cute when he blushed and Hayley bit her lip, a flush filling her cheeks as she thought. She did want something but it was whether Castiel was willing or not.

"Do you...?" She asked, the older teen leaning into her neck and kissing her chest and the tops of her breasts before reaching behind her to take her bra in his hands.

"Can I?"

Hayley pushed Castiel upward and settled in his lap, her legs either side of his as she nodded, sliding her hands along Castiel's and taking his wrists in gentle hands. She pushed his wrists and let him unhook her bra before she released his wrists, Castiel pulling the garment from her shoulders to reveal her ample, beautiful breasts.

Hayley was now trembling with nerves and Castiel was too, kissing her lips again and making his way further down, Hayley pushing herself up a little and sighing as Castiel kissed her chest, caressing her breasts and nipples with his lips and tongue which sent shockwaves through her body. She bucked against him, moaning softly and holding him tight.

They spent that afternoon in each other's arms and Hayley left at four-thirty, heading home to get ready for school the next day.

* * *

"So..." Jimmy began that night, "How'd it go?"

"Good..." Castiel replied, "We kissed a little, watched movies..."

"Oh really?" Jimmy asked, "So why'd I hear moaning? What did you _really _do?"

Castiel sighed. It wasn't Jimmy's business but he couldn't lie. He was a terrible liar.

"We got a little naked...top half."

"You saw her boobs?" Jimmy asked, "That all?"

"What?" Castiel countered, blushing insanely now.

"I...um...gave Amelia oral..."

"Okay, too much info." Castiel huffed.

"She loved it." Jimmy replied, "Got her coming in minutes."

"This conversation's disgusting." Castiel complained, "I'm going on my laptop."

"Say hi to lover girl for me!"

Castiel huffed and headed to his bedroom, looking at the still dishevelled bed sheets and smiling in response. He lay on it, inhaling Hayley's perfume and smiling before actually kissing the pillow and moving over to his laptop. Hayley was online, telling him that she couldn't wait to see him the next day and in all honesty, he couldn't wait either.

-TBC-


	5. Meet the Brothers

**Summary: **AU. Hayley is Castiel's best friend, and she can't help but love him. At seventeen, her older brother Dean thinks she's too young to love, but when she and Castiel get together, she proves that you're never too young to love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Hayley Winchester.

**Ages of Characters: **Hayley - 17, Castiel - 17, Dean - 18, Jimmy - 17, Amelia - 17 Anna - 18, Gabriel - 18, Jo - 17, Sam - 14, Jess - 14, Michael - 21, Lucifer - 20, Zachariah - 19, Chuck - 17, Becky - 17, Lilith - 18, Ruby - 17, Meg - 17, Alastair - 18, Azazel - 17.

**

* * *

Never Too Young**

**Chapter Five: Meet the Brothers**

The Impala pulled up outside school, Dean climbing out along with Sam and Hayley, the middle Winchester's eyes searching desperately for any sign of Castiel. Dean beamed at Anna as she made her way over to him, reaching out for him as he moved around the car to embrace her.

"Hey, gorgeous..." He whispered, kissing her lips almost lovingly as the two headed towards the others, Chuck and Becky snuggled up while Jess sprinted towards Sam, hurling herself on him and giving him a huge hug.

They were so cute together and Hayley knew it was only a matter of time before they'd be dating. That's when she turned and saw Castiel moving towards her, a sweet blush across his cheeks as he smiled at her. She beamed at him and moved forward, kissing his lips tenderly and winding her arms around him which caused gasps and whispers around them, the same for Jimmy and Amelia.

"Hey, you..." Hayley said sweetly as the kiss was broken, just melting in Castiel's arms as usual before snuggling up to him, Castiel kissing her forehead.

"Hey, you..." He replied, sliding their hands together and not missing the glare he got from Dean, "You sure Dean's alright with this?"

Hayley looked confused before she spotted Dean's glare, giving him the finger before pulling Castiel into a longer, deeper kiss.

"He's just trying to send the whole _I'm-her-big-brother-so-don't-hurt-her_ vibe out to you, that's all." She replied, "Let him glare...'cause I'm not giving you up for anything."

Castiel smiled softly, Hayley winking at him and pulling him towards their friends, their fingers locked the entire time.

* * *

Castiel kissed Hayley passionately against the wall of the gym, complete need and lust in that kiss before they broke it, nuzzling foreheads and smiling weakly. They wanted to just hold each other and kiss all day, but they couldn't. It wouldn't be long before they could though. School was finished for the day and they were going to the Winchester house after school. Both wanted to sleep together, yet they didn't feel ready. And they certainly weren't going to, especially when Dean and Sam were in the house.

Castiel was having dinner at the Winchester house and he was terrified of having to face Dean's questions, Sam's glares, Dean's glares...Sam's questions...all of it. He was so nervous and he'd purposely put a decent outfit on that day so he looked presentable. Maybe he did know Dean and Sam well, but it didn't mean to say he couldn't make an effort so they were assured he was a worthy boyfriend for Hayley. Damnit, he loved Hayley. He loved that girl more than anything, and he was willing to tell Dean the same if he had to.

"Come on, sweetie." She said softly, taking his hand in her own, "You okay?"

"Nervous." Castiel replied, Hayley kissing his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Don't be." Hayley told him, "Dean's your friend, okay? Gabriel's friend..."

She smiled at Castiel and bit her lip.

"He wouldn't dare hurt you," She promised, "Your brothers would kill him if he so much as put a finger on you."

Castiel smiled softly and huffed out a soft laugh, kissing Hayley's lips before the pair made their way to the car. Maybe Dean was his friend, but now he was dating Hayley, Castiel received warning looks from both brothers and it made him uncomfortable.

"Stop glaring, you big jerks!" Hayley snapped, Dean and Sam climbing in the front while Hayley and Castiel sat in the back, holding hands.

Dean kept his eye on the pair in the back, preparing his big brother speech for when they got back to their place. He had to smile at how happy Hayley looked with Castiel though, and how they barely stopped looking at each other all the way back to the Winchester house. Dean grabbed Hayley when she and Castiel headed towards the house, Sam unlocking the door while Castiel watched what was being exchanged between Hayley and Dean and trying not to listen.

"You go upstairs, then there's no funny stuff going on up there, okay?" Dean began, "He puts a hand on you, I'll kill him. I'm making dinner for five-thirty so keep an eye on the time."

"Listen, you asshole, I'll do as I please in _my _bedroom." Hayley growled, "Cas and I will do what we want. Don't come it with the tough guy act in front of him because you and Sam both know he'd never hurt me, alright?"

With that she broke free of Dean's grip and glared, turning to Castiel and beaming before taking his hand and kissing his lips.

"Come on, baby."

Dean watched them go, sharing a look with Sam and sighing.

"We're keeping an eye on those two." He said, Sam sighing himself before trudging into the living room to start his homework.

* * *

Dean had to chuckle when he approached Hayley's room, hearing her sweet giggles and Castiel's gentle words of affection and care to her. He knocked on the door, Hayley calling for him to come in as he opened the door to find them sat on the bed looking through some science homework.

"Brought you guys some drinks." He said, both teens thanking him as he placed them on one of the bedside tables, watching the couple as they entwined their fingers and shared a gentle kiss whilst look in their textbook, "Dinner's gonna be ready in a half hour."

"Thanks, Dean." Hayley said sweetly, Dean smiling a little as he watched Castiel kiss her temple and nuzzle her a little, Hayley leaning into the touch.

He closed the door and Hayley listened for him going downstairs, waggling her eyebrows at Castiel before they put their homework on the floor and kissed gently, Hayley lowering Castiel down this time and straddling his lap, swinging her curls over to one shoulder before leaning down and kissing his lips passionately. She rocked her body against his, Castiel rocking his upward in response to the movements. There was a sigh which was mixed with a tiny sound from Hayley who shivered when Castiel met that sensitive button on her body.

"Cas..." She whispered, "We can't...not now..."

"Why not?" Castiel replied just as quietly.

"My brothers are downstairs...perhaps after dinner..." She breathed, "You're not being picked up until nine, right?"

"Yeah." Castiel said, the pair sitting up and getting their homework done.

* * *

Castiel looked across the table at Hayley nervously, the young girl smiling sweetly to reassure him before Dean began his interrogation.

"Okay, Cas." He said, "I know you and I are really good friends, but now you're with my sister, there's a few things I gotta know."

"I won't ever hurt her, Dean." Castiel said suddenly, Hayley biting her lip and smiling at him, "I swear."

Dean was a little taken back by that and he blinked in shock, thinking and nodding in response.

"So, say you got her pregnant." He began, Hayley gasping at him.

"Dean!"

"Say you got her pregnant, which, if you do by the way, I'll kill you for," Dean said, "Would you stay with her?"

"Of course I would!" Castiel replied, like Dean was crazy for thinking otherwise, "I-I'd never leave her if I got her pregnant! I couldn't do that to her!"

"Dean, that's enough." Sam suddenly said from across the table, Dean sighing and nodding.

The rest of the dinner was awkward, being made even worse when Dean started up again.

"Listen, I hope you guys aren't planning on doing it yet." He said, wincing when he saw Hayley tear up a little, "Because, for one thing, you're underage, and two, I'd rather you be serious about each other, particularly you, Novak, before you even think about it."

The slamming of cuttlery sounded and Hayley was storming away, Castiel not knowing what else to do but to go after her. He got to the bedroom, hearing her crying inside which he hated more than anything. He wanted to cry himself as he listened to the soft sobs coming from inside the room and he knew his sweet, gentle girl was hurt and upset.

"Hayley?" He asked, knocking on the door, "You okay, baby?"

The door opened and Castiel was met by Hayley who was trembling and hiccuping as she cried, her beautiful face tear-soaked and her eyes showing shame and humiliation which made the older teen wince to see. She took his hand and led him inside, locking the door before pressing into his arms. He held her back and pressed a kiss to her temple, trying his best to soothe her as they sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry about Dean..." She whispered, "And I'm sorry for leaving you like that, I had to get out of there..."

"That's okay." Castiel promised, kissing her cheek and holding her close, "It's alright, Hayley."

What a great evening this had turned out to be...

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
